


Moreid One-Shots and Headcannons

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Moreid, Smut, garcia is their biggest supporter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Moreid One-shots and Headcanons. Includes smut, fluff, whatever you wish. Also published on Wattpad under @moreidtrash
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	1. One Shot: sick morgan

**Author's Note:**

> In which Morgan is sick and Reid must take care of him. For background information: They've been dating for a year, and have moved in together. Includes fluff, motherly Reid, and a special appearance by the one and onlys Emily Prentiss and Penelope Garcia.

the course of true love  
never did run smooth  
\- william shakespeare

-

"Derek," The euphonious voice belonging to Spencer Reid caused his eyes to flutter open. He saw his lover's face, hovering above him with his signature little smile. "I know it's our day off, so, therefore, you're practically obligated to sleep in-" Reid stopped himself from telling him a statistics fact and continued, "- But it's one in the afternoon."

Morgan furrowed a brow in confusion, turning his aching head to find the alarm clock. 1:22 pm, it read. He brought a calloused hand to his forehead, feeling to see if he had a fever.

"Are you alright?" Reid questioned, climbing off of his body to lay in the bed next to him.

"I think I caught something." He said, followed by a cough. His voice was hoarse and his throat strained with each word.

The back of Spencer's hand gently connected with Derek's forehead, trying to feel his temperature. However, he was unsure. He lifted himself back up again, pressing his cheek against his skin instead.

"You feel kind of warm, let me find the thermometer." The smaller man hopped out of bed. 

As he walked into the bathroom to retrieve the tool, Morgan noticed he was wearing his shirt. The oversized clothing was far too big for his ectomorph figure, it was practically a dress. Cute, he thought.

He quickly returned into their bedroom, taking the cap off of the thermometer and asking Derek to open his mouth.

"I can put a thermometer in myself," He stated, a hint of sass presenting in his broken voice.

"Okay, okay." Reid surrendered, handing him the supply.

After moments of waiting and Spencer making goofy faces to pass the time, the thermometer beeped. Derek took it out of his mouth, staring at the results. 101.3 degrees Fahrenheit.

"Oh, it looks like you do have a fever. Do you want me to take you to the doctor?" Reid asked, taking the tool and heading towards the bathroom. He left the door open as he washed it off to continue talking to Morgan.

"No, I'll be fine in a few days," Derek mumbled, coughing into his bare arm.

"Okay," Spencer said doubtfully, his voice echoing in the empty bathroom, "But if you're not better by Tuesday, you're getting checked out."

"Alright, dad." He teased with an eye roll, swinging his legs out of the bed and standing up.

The cool air hitting his bare chest formed goosebumps. His vision suddenly became blurred and he fell back on the bed. 

"Derek?" Reid rushed out of the bathroom after hearing a soft thud. 

"I'm fine," He assured, mustering up the strength to sit up.

Spencer walked towards him and grabbed his hands-- they wrapped perfectly around his. He examined his facial expression, staring into his sleepy dark brown eyes and counting each bead of sweat across his forehead.

"Are you profiling me?" A playful grin tugged on Morgan's lips, causing Reid to giggle in return.

"I just want to know how you're feeling. What are your symptoms?" 

Derek cleared his throat before answering, "Headache, my throat's pretty sore. I got a little dizzy there for a second. I'm also really tired."

"Well the fatigue you're experiencing may be a result of you sleeping from eleven p.m to one p.m. Too much sleep is just as bad as too little sleep, however," He smirked when Morgan sighed as he continued to ramble. "However, you probably slept for fourteen hours because you're sick. Resting when you're ill is good."

Derek arched a confused brow, "Was there a point to that?"

"Just some mere clarification." Spencer shrugged before leaning in to peck his lips quickly, "Your hands are sweaty, by the way."

"Cut me some slack, baby boy. Now get away, before you catch a disease." He let go of his lover's smaller hands, pressing against his chest to gently shoo him away.

Reid grabbed his wrist, staying put. With a wide smile, he carelessly stated, "I don't mind."

Despite his slight germophobia, he truly didn't mind. He must take care of his boyfriend, even if it means catching a contagious disease. Their lips connected again, a longer kiss this time.

"Are you hungry?" Reid asked when they parted.

"You're going to cook for me?" 

Spencer Reid mastered many things and cooking wasn't one of them. Normally, Derek would cook for them, but at the moment he was barely able to get out of bed.

"Yes, is there a problem with that, SSA?" He gently placed his hands on his face, squishing his cheeks together.

"Just don't burn the house down." He managed to say, his squished face making it hard to move his lips.

Reid's brows furrowed, "I'm not that bad at cooking."

Morgan looked away, examining the room to avoid eye contact with him. He was that bad at cooking.

"Whatever," Spencer pecked his lips once again, "Get some rest, I'll be back with some tea, and bacon, and a good book."

Reid left the room, the pitter-patter of his bare feet slapping against the wooden floor sounded throughout the entire house.

Derek's phone rang loudly, buzzing against the nightstand. He sighed, reaching over to look at the caller I.D. Penelope Garcia.

"Hey, baby girl." He answered quietly,

Garcia gasped on the other line, "Are you sick? You sound sick?"

"Yeah, don't worry, I've got Doctor Reid with me." He quipped with a smile.

"Do you need anything?" The woman asked. He could hear her shuffling through her cabinets in the background.

"I'm fine, Penelope, thanks," Morgan promised.

"I'm coming over, and that wasn't a question." 

"I promise you, I'm fine." He repeated, but it wasn't convincing.

"I'll see you in half an hour, lovebug." With that, she hung up.

He scrolled through his photo gallery while he waited for Reid to come back. He smiled at the group of nearly a hundred selfies that Spencer had taken secretly. Morgan set his phone down, closing his tired eyes for a moment. It didn't last long, however, for his boyfriend walked back into the room with food.

He set a hot cup of tea down on the nightstand, handing Morgan a tray containing bacon and two cups of red jello which were accompanied by spoons. Spencer proceeded to pull a book out of the waistband of his gray joggers, climbing into bed with him.

Derek grabbed a piece of bacon, watching Reid rest his head on his shoulder and open his book. His honey-brown eyes met his and he grinned.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, thanks, bubs." Morgan placed a kiss on his forehead, grabbing a piece of bacon from the tray.

"Of course. Now, enjoy the sound of me reading poetry to you." He set the open book down on his abdomen for a moment, grabbing a cup of jello.

The tea helped with his aching throat, and Reid reading poem after poem was incredibly relaxing. He knew Spencer was enjoying it just as much, if not more than him, which made him just as happy as he could be given the circumstances.

A knock on the door interrupted the geeky boy's reading session. He turned to Morgan, a confused brow raised.

"Oh, that's Garcia." He remembered, setting his tea down on the small table beside him.

Spencer nodded, "Alright, I'll get it."

He marked his page for when he returned to his book and left the room. He hopped down the stairs and reached the door. Cautiously looking through the peephole, he saw Penelope's cheerful face, accompanied by Emily Prentiss. Reid slid the barrel bolt lock and unlocked the door, welcoming the women inside.

"How is Derek?" Garcia frantically asked, a paper bag in her hand.

"Good. He's upstairs." Reid smirked as the woman wasted no time, rushing upstairs.

"Be careful, she might steal your man." Emily joked, beginning to walk up the stairs to catch up to Garcia.

"It's fine, she can take him." He played along, not far behind Prentiss.

When the two walked into the room, Morgan was showered with presents and a foam container with chicken noodle soup. Garcia felt his face for a fever before placing a kiss on his forehead, leaving behind a lipstick stain. 

"How are you feeling?" Prentiss asked, picking up a bottle of bubbles that Garcia had given him.

"I'm alright, thanks," Morgan answered for the millionth time today.

"Emily and I are off to JJ's house next. You're not contagious, are you?" The bubbly woman asked, handing Reid a blue lollipop from her pocket.

"I guess we'll find out," Reid replied, taking the wrapper off the candy and putting it in his mouth.

"Alright, my darlings, I just wanted to drop off these gifts and check on Morgan." Garcia pulled Reid into a goodbye hug, "Call me tonight to update me."

"Will do," Spencer promised, releasing her from his grip.

Their coworkers said their goodbye's, wished Morgan a speedy recovery and left. 

Reid climbed back into the warm bed, leaning his head against Morgan's shoulder once again and opening his book back up.


	2. Headcannons |1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> random headcannons

\- morgan defintley cooks for the two

\- reid likes to read a book or a poem out loud to morgan before bed

\- before moving in, they mainly went to morgan's apartment to hang out

\- they take turns paying for dates

\- reid will force morgan to come to the library with him sometimes, and despite his complaining, morgan will join him everytime

\- derek attempts to teach spence some football, but it's mainly to humor him. however, reid did eventually get better at his hand-eye coordination and can actually play catch with him

\- morgan will also drag reid with him on a run, and then have to carry him back 

\- they kept their relationship for a secret from their co-workers for a few months, but eventually came out before they found out

\- they have dance parties

\- when asked who's the "woman" and who's the "man", spencer will always reply with "the point of a male homosexual relationship is that neither of us are a woman."

\- spencer always unintentionally makes morgan laugh

\- garcia is their biggest supporter (calls them moreid, got a pride flag after they came out, ect)

\- morgan brings up kinky sex once in a while, to which reid replies "tie me up and i will send you orbiting through the intergalactic galaxy"

\- they decide then when they get married, morgan is keeping his last name, and spencer will become spencer morgan-reid

\- morgan loves it when reid gets angry or simply just shouts and his voice suddenly becomes 3 octaves higher (bonus points for when he cusses)

\- around april fools day, they'll have the ultimate prank war. intersting stories for their future children

\- while searching for a house to live in together, they have trouble deciding whether to pick a large house or a cute little small house (so that they'll rarely have visitors)

\- diana reid loves morgan and constantly asks about him when reid visits her

\- morgan develops a new nickname for reid after they start dating: bubs


	3. Oneshot: birthday sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two words: Birthday. Sex. It's Reid's birthday and after a long day of partying hard, Morgan treats Reid to one last present. Obviously includes smut. Read at your own risk.

"Did you have fun, birthday boy?" Morgan playfully asked as the couple entered their home. The clock on the oven read 1:56 am, but it was normal for them to arrive home in the early morning hours.

Spencer threw the house keys on the counter, "I did, I did. I was getting a little worried, however. I thought everyone forgot my birthday at first." He admitted a small smile spread across his face.

"I'm surprised you didn't know JJ and Garcia were throwing you a surprise party. It was very obvious." Derek grabbed his hand, leading him to the hallway which had a neat trail of red and pink rose petals leading to their bedroom.

Spencer stopped in his tracks, giving himself a moment to process Morgan's plan and examining the beautiful sight before him. He mentioned it as a joke to the other a few times but had no clue he would actually pursue the plan.

"Morgan-"

"Do you like it?" The bigger man asked, intertwining their fingers together as they slowly made their way down the hall.

Reid nodded, turning to grin at him. Derek chuckled, opening their bedroom door. The rose path continued until reaching their bed, which had been switched from its previous bedsheets to silky red ones. Morgan moved to the slide switch on the wall to dim the lights ever so slightly. 

Spencer grabbed his boyfriend's hands, honey-colored eyes bright and a smile plastered on his face, "You've really out-done yourself, SSA"

Derek hummed, "Well let's get started, Dr. Reid."

Reid's back crashed into the wall as their lips connected in a passionate frenzy. His hands made their way around Morgan's neck, as he felt a pair of cold ones slide beneath his shirt. They parted and his shirt slid off, thrown to the side. He felt his pants grow tighter and his breaths becoming heavy.

Derek lifted him, hands beneath his ass as he carried him to the bed. He gently lay him down on the sheets and removed his shirt. Spencer admired his toned body as if he was seeing it for the first time again, amusing Morgan. 

"Like what you see?" He teased.

"We haven't gotten to the best part, yet," Reid replied, pulling him on top and roughly kissing him.

Morgan's lips moved down the man's face, kissing his jaw, the skin beneath his chin, and finally his Adam's apple. He buried his face in the crook of his neck, sucking the skin and leaving purple marks that would surely not fade away soon. Derek's hips thrust against Spencer's, dry humping him as he left a group of hickies all around his collarbone. The sound of Reid's quiet, breathy moans was music to his ears.

Morgan slid off his pants, his underwear riding down just enough to see his hipbones. His growing erection nearly bulged out, and he decided to tease him. 

He brought his mouth to the waistband of his undergarment, pretending to lose grip over and over as he slid them down. He could tell Spencer was getting annoyed.

"For fucks sake, Derek!" He exclaimed, sliding them down himself and kicking them to the side.

He softly laughed, moving up to peck the other's swollen lips. 

His hand reached towards his erection, dripping with pre-cum. He stroked him slowly at first, gradually going faster. As he kissed him, he moaned against his lips, driving him crazy.

"Oh God, Derek!" Reid's back arched and his hips bucked, but Morgan removed his grip just as he was about to climax. 

"Not just yet, pretty boy." He hummed as Spencer practically gasped for breath, grabbing a bottle of lube from the nightstand and coating his fingers in it.

He inserted a finger into Reid's tight hole, slowly thrusting in and out and being careful not to hurt him. He added a second finger, keeping his rhythm as Spencer softly groaned in pleasure. 

Morgan rid himself of his clothes and stroked his member with lube just to be safe. He grabbed Reid's hips, turning him around so that he was on his hands and knees. 

Derek slowly pushed into him, gently. Reid slid his upper body down the bed, gripping the pillows for support. 

"Alright," Spencer breathed out, giving Morgan the okay to start moving.

His thrusts were gentle at first, yet quick enough to get Reid moaning and gripping the bedsheets. His hips smacked against his skin as he bucked harder and moved quicker. Spencer's moans turned into pleasure-filled screams, nearly pulling the sheets off the bed. His hand made its way to his throbbing member, jerking himself off.

"Faster!" Reid begged, feeling his stomach become hot and twisted just before he reached his climax.

His release dripped through his fingers and onto the bed as he felt Morgan's warm climax inside of him.

They rode out their high, Reid slowly bringing his ass back on Morgan's length. He pulled out, collapsing on the bed next to him. Spencer climbed on top of him, laying his body down and resting his head on his chest.

Derek's fingers ran through Spencer's sweaty, tousled brown locks. The smaller boy felt the constant rise and fall of his lover's stomach as he caught his breath. 

"Happy birthday, baby boy." He whispered, lips pressed against his cheekbone.

"I'm definitely walking funny tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i never write smut, so if u have any suggestions to IMPROVE my smut writing, pls suggest.


	4. Oneshot: here for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Morgan finds out that Reid is struggling with a drug addiction. Includes mentions of drug abuse, obviously, read at your own risk. (Short One-Shot)

at the  
root of all  
addiction  
is pain  
\- unknown

-

"I don't want it, I don't want it," Spencer whispered to himself as he filled the syringe with the drug that he was sure he couldn't live without. 

He was in the middle of a case, but his urges wouldn't take a break, not for a single second. The withdrawal was too bad, he felt himself slowly getting sicker. He was certain he would die if he wasn't to take the drug. He couldn't focus without it. Dilaudid: his number one priority.

The needle poked at his skin, but he could barely feel it anymore. He watched as the liquid slowly poured into his system and he threw his head onto the wall, roughly banging it against but he couldn't feel pain. It felt as if he was receiving a warm hug, a blissful feeling running down his entire body.

A knock on the bathroom door caused him to flinch, and with a hoarse voice he responded, "Occupied!"

He frantically shoved the small jar containing the diluadid into his bag, as well as disposing the needle in the trashcan underneath heaps of toilet paper. 

"Come on, Reid, some of us have to pee! Were you eating dairy again?" A smooth, masculine voice belonging to Derek Morgan called out.

"Give me a minute!" The younger man angrily responded, unable to hold himself back from the sudden frustration he was exposed to.

"Okay, okay." He heard Morgan's footsteps back away from the door.

Spencer prepared himself, rolling down his shirt sleeves and looking at himself in the mirror. He was visibly struggling. Clearly tired, filthy, helpless, overall not himself. He watched as tears filled his sleepy eyes, before escaping and training down his pale cheeks. A million thoughts raced through his head; one being how much he can't stop, and another being how much Morgan would be disappointed in him.

"Reid, seriously! Are you okay? We're about to give the profile!" He informed, continuing to bang his fist gently on the door.

Spencer wiped his tears away, itching his red nose, and taking a deep breath. He opened the door, finding Derek outside. His brows were pulled together, closely examining his expression.

"Were you crying?" He asked.

Reid attempted to move past him, but the other grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back to him.

"Come on, Pretty Boy," He dragged Reid back into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door.

"What about the profile?" Spencer blankly asked, holding on to Derek's arm tightly as if he would fall over if he would let go.

"They can give it without us, I need to make sure that you are okay. That's my number one priority right now."

He sighed heavily, feeling his heart race against his tightened chest, "If I say I'm alright, would you believe me?" He avoided eye contact as he spoke, staring at Morgan's shiny black shoes.

Derek brought a finger beneath his chin, raising his jaw so he could look into his soulless honey colored eyes.

"If you're able to look me in the eyes and say it, I'll believe you." He said, his darker eyes darting back and forth between his.

Spencer's eyes glossed with hot tears, roughly biting his lip to suppress his cries. He could barely breathe, closing his eyes as he tried to collect himself. Yet, he was unable to, falling into Morgan's arm and sobbing into his shirt.

"I can't focus on anything, Morgan." He choked out, gripping onto the other's shirt tightly as they slowly made their way to the ground.

Derek gently stroked his hair, staying silent as Spencer ranted. 

"I need help, so badly! I can't take it anymore, the withdrawals, my priorities!" His voice broke and he took a deep, sad breath before continuing, "I'm struggling."

"You're addicted to diluadid." Morgan concluded and he nodded.

"I'm sorry," Reid apologized, his eyes finally making their way to his.

Derek watched as a single, bright tear rolled down his pale face. It broke his heart to see him so damaged.

"Don't apologize." He put his hand against his cheek, rubbing his thumb against his skin to get rid of the tear.

"I haven't been myself since Tobias." It pained him to say the name, fresh tears rolling down his face.

"You were traumatized, Reid. It's okay to not feel yourself, you're recovering." Morgan reassured.

Spencer sighed, burying his face into Derek's shirt once again. He felt back being rubbed in circles, soothing and calming him down.

"I'm always here for you. I want you to talk to me every time you get an urge, or call me when you're going through withdrawal. I want to help you, alright?"

"You have your own life, Mo-" 

"You're one of-" Derek paused, shaking his head, "You're the most important person in my life."

This formed a small smile on Spencer's face, "Really?"

"Really. And I'm here for you twenty-four seven. We're going to get you out of this hole, kid. Alright?" 

Reid nodded against his chest and removed himself from Morgan's embrace. He rubbed his nose against his shirt sleeve, wiping his tears away as well. His nose was left red and his eyes puffy, but he was able to smile. 

"Thank you, Morgan." He pulled him into a grateful hug.

"Anytime. Now give me a hickey so people will just assume we were making out in here," Derek joked, his heart filling with joy as Spencer giggled.

"Very funny." He rolled his eyes.


	5. Oneshot: caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which it's Morgan and Reid's anniversary, so they get involved in rather dirty actions. Also, a visit from a guest... Obviously includes smut.

good sex is about knowing each other's  
deepest and kinkiest   
desires  
\- abhijit naskar  
-  
Today marks the day of a four year anniversary to the BAU's most in-love couple, Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan. Luckily, it was their day off and they weren't required to go into the office unless a case of emergency.

The lovers lay on the couch, wrapped in each other's arms as they watched Morgan's favorite movie. The bigger man chuckled every time his boyfriend pointed out a physics mistake or an improbability.

Suddenly, the TV was turned off, causing Morgan to turn to Reid with his brows furrowed in confusion.

"It was getting to the best part!" He whined.

"You do know Garcia is coming over later and spending practically the rest of the day here." Spencer said, a smirk tugging on his lips.

"And?" Derek replied, reaching for the remote but a boney hand grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"We won't have time to, you know." He raised his brows, a mischievous smile plastered on his face.

Morgan grinned back, "Damn, baby boy, two in the afternoon and you already can't keep your hands off of me."

His voice was smooth like butter, enough to get Spencer in the mood. The remote clanked onto the glass coffee table in front of them as Reid climbed on top of him, sitting on his lap. Their clothed chests touched each other as Spencer wrapped his lanky arms around his neck.

Their lips pecked each other before interlocking perfectly. Derek sucked on his lover's pink bottom lip, swelling it. Spencer's hands rubbed up and down his shirt before popping the bottom button open. 

Morgan's lips connected to the skin of Reid's neck, leaving marks that he would complain about later on, while the smaller man worked to unbutton his shirt. It slid down the length of his muscular arms before he threw it to the side, smacking against the TV screen. 

Spencer traced his abs with his finger, bringing his mouth to them. He licked the line in the middle of his stomach, stopping only when he reached his face and their lips locked once again, his tongue trapped in Morgan's mouth.

Derek discarded Spencer's sweater, a chill running through his body as the cold air hit his skin. His boyfriend's warm hands roaming his upper body sent a shiver down his spine. He felt his hot breath on his lips as his lover's hands ran up and down his abdomen, the pads of this thumbs rubbing circles on his pale skin.

Beneath him, Reid felt Morgan's covered erection poke at him. He grinded his body against it to create friction, a gasp of surprise leaving Morgan's lips. His heart raced as he dry humped his boyfriend, burying his face in the crook of his neck and listening to his fast-paced pants and pleasure-filled moans. 

Spencer climbed off his lap and onto the floor, sitting on his knees. He quickly pulled Derek's pants off, grabbing his length though it was still covered by underwear. It was nearly painful to Derek, grabbing the couch and watching his boyfriend lick his underwear simply to tease him. Perhaps it was revenge for the countless times he was teased.

Eventually, his boxers were discarded, his boner finally being released from it's restraints. Reid took it in his hand, quickly stroking him. Morgan threw his head back, heavy and fast breaths echoed through the house. His tongue glided and swirled around the tip, receiving a few moans from Derek. 

He put half of Morgan's sex in his mouth, jerking the rest of it with his hand. His calloused hands ran through Spencer's messy brunette locks, holding onto his hair as he bobbed his head up and down. His moans were loud, nearly screams. 

"Holy fuck, baby boy!" He yelled, his hips bucking up, craving more touch.

Reid knew he was close, so he stopped, releasing his length and taking it out of his mouth. He removed the rest of his clothing, climbing into Morgan's lap once again. He rubbed his ass against his erection, not ready for entry but wanting to pleasure his boyfriend. 

Morgan spit on his fingers as some sort of lubricant that he was too unbothered to get up and retrieve. He rubbed circles along Reid's rim, causing the smaller man to grip his shoulders tightly and rest his face on his chest as he lost control of his body. His nails dug into his skin, leaving fingerprints. 

Spencer needed Derek inside of him, he didn't care about nothing more in the moment. He reached behind him, grabbing his erection and sliding his ass down on it, slowly. He faced Morgan once again, his hips moving slowly in a circular motion to open himself up and prepare him. 

Once he was sure he was ready, he slid up and down, hanging onto Morgan's shoulders for support. They were both panting, sweaty messes as Spencer rode him, quicker and quicker until his legs got tired and he was forced to thrust his hips back and forth. He moaned, tilting his head back or letting it fall onto his knuckles that were perched on Morgan's wide shoulder. 

"Faster, baby." Derek begged, whispering in his ear.

Spencer obeyed, beginning to bounce up and down once again. His half-open hazel eyes stared into Derek's lust-filled ones, forming a small smile on his face. However, something in the background caught his attention. His gaze slowly traveled upwards until they met with a stunned, frozen Penelope Garcia, a singular gold key in one hand and a red basket full of goodies in the other. Her cherry red lips made an 'o' shape as she realized Spencer had noticed she was there.

The smaller man screamed, followed by Garcia's own scream and Morgan simply wondering what was happening.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" She apologized frantically, covering her eyes tightly beneath her glasses.

Spencer's cheeks flushed red as he was unsure of what to do.

Derek cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed yet calm, "Baby girl, can you step outside for a second? We'll let you in once we're situated."

Reid's eyes were squeezed shut, but he heard her heels click and the door shut. He opened them, finding Morgan smiling in embarrassment. He got off of Morgan, slapping his hand's against his face as his eyes widened, "What the-"

"I forgot to tell you that I gave Garcia a key... Calm down, Spencer." Derek said, pulling his boxers on, "Just pretend nothing happened."

"How?" He shouted back, covering his body with his sweater before frantically pulling it on.

"The bigger the deal you make of this, the more awkward it'll be. Just pretend nothing happened when we let her in."

The couple got dressed. Spencer was unable to hide his flushed cheeks as he opened the door, meeting Penelope's own embarrassment-ridden face.

"I am so sorry!" She apologized once again, handing Derek her anniversary gift for them.

"It's alright, baby girl, just pretend you walked in now and nothing happened." 

She closed her eyes for a moment, "I can't get the image out of my head."

"Well, you learned your lesson, didn't you?" Morgan teased, wrapping his arm around Reid who couldn't shake the embarrassment off.

From that day on, whenever the couple invited one of their BAU family members over, they were always asked if they had sanitized the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another smut?!:!?!?!?!? how disgusting...   
> sorry if u dont like smut, but i am practicing my skills.  
> also give me recommendations on what to say instead of "penis" or "dick" or "cock" or "manhood" because i despise every one of those word's with a deep burning passion.

**Author's Note:**

> if u have any requests or suggestions, comment them :)


End file.
